


You have got me in a love paralyze

by limitedkirari



Category: Idolmaster Cinderella Girls, THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Backstage, Best Friends, Concerts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eskimo Kisses, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Hugs, Idols, Kissing, Love Confessions, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitedkirari/pseuds/limitedkirari
Summary: Kirari and Anzu finish up a live show and an incident during the live has gotten Kirari down in the dumps. Of course her best friend Anzu is always there to support her girl.





	You have got me in a love paralyze

**Author's Note:**

> First ever published idol fanfic, how fun! This is my absolute favorite ship in all of idolmaster, Kirari being my favorite character! This is just a cute thing I wrote when i was feeling quite down myself.

“Kirari-chan are you alright” Anzu asked as she placed her small hand on the sitting tall girls shoulder. She could feel the little pearls of her pimped out pastel jacket as she rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. Kirari has her face in her hands, her body shaking and chipping for breath. Her and Anzu has just finished a joint live when a member of the audience had called Kirari awful things relating to her height. Things like giant, fat and disgusting. Kirari usually kept up her peppy attitude even when these words were directed at her, she kept being happy-happy as she always did. But for some reason this time it was different, the words felt like stones on her chest. She had so much fun on that stage with Anzu, her dear friend. Their unit had soared through the ratings and become really famous, they were living their best lives. They were roommates, living in a Tokyo penthouse apartment near Akihabara. Kirari was the happiest she had ever been, living with her best friend in a city that she loved. But that didn’t stop the sadness from creeping in at some points, feeling like she wasn’t enough. “A-anzu-chan, I’m a-alright” she said, not very convincingly, as she straightened her back and stood. The area backstage was quiet, all the staff was outside cleaning up after the show. 

Without warning Kirari felt a smaller body wrapped around her waist and chest. Anzu was hugging her, holding her close and stroking her hands along her arms. “Was it what that man said?” Anzu asked with a muffled voice as her head was pressed against her bust. “I saw how you stopped singing for a moment Kirarin, you can’t fool me” she said when she was met with alarming silence. “Was he right?” Kirari whispered in a quiet voice as her arms wrapped around Anzu. Anzu then pulled away, a look of surprise and apparent irritation on her face. “Kirari, no, do not ever think that, you are beautiful, no matter your height! Your personality makes you even more beautiful” She said meaning every word, reaching up to wipe the tears away from the taller girls cheeks, but she couldn’t reach. Kirari couldn’t help but laugh at that, Anzu was just too cute when she tried! Seeing Kirari’s tear streaked face smile again made Anzu’s heart warm. She loves her best friend, in every ways there is to love another person. She stands on her tippy toes and kisses her friend's cheek lightly. She leans back to give Kirari some space in case she was uncomfortable only to find Kirari’s arms around her waist and lifting her up. They both laugh as they finally come face to face, Kirari’s formerly wet eyes now dry and her lips in a huge loving smile. “I love you Anzu-chan” Kirari whispers as she leans in and kisses her nose affectionately. The blush that then rises in the shorter girls cheeks draws a giggle out of the taller girl, that specific sound that makes Anzu’s heart soar. “I love you too Kirarin” she replies teary-eyed and leans in for a kiss on the lips. Its chaste at first, only lips against lips, holding there for a few seconds before pulling away. The smile Kirari saw on Anzu´s face was the realest one she had seen in a while, the little dimples she had more prominent than before. Kirari knew Anzu played a bit of a role on stage, that she was much more affectionate and cal off stage. The sassy idol she was on stage was appealing but she loved this Anzu a lot more.

The next kiss is hungrier, the tension between them finally broken as they pull each other close for a deep soaring kiss. Anzu threads her hands through the other girls golden soft hair only to find another little accessory Kirari must have forgotten. She cant help but laugh into the kiss, the very notion of forgetting you were wearing a headpiece so very like her darling Kirari. The kiss tastes of salt, remnants of Kiraris former tears still left on her face. Kissing up the side of her cheek Anzu smiles, she will always be there to wipe the tears away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on instagram if you want, @limitedkirari


End file.
